


A Perfect Night

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda smut but not really, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was going to be a perfect Friday evening…that is, it would have been if he didn’t suddenly jump at the loud crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was just…I don’t know. Something quick I guess as this heat is taking away all my creativity XP

Joseph was looking forward to a night in, just himself, a cup of tea, a nice dinner and the bath he was currently enjoying. After a long work week, a warm water bath was exactly what he needed, his muscles being soothed into relaxing, his eyes slowly drooping closed, head resting limply on the wall. Tonight was going to be a perfect Friday evening…that is, it would have been if he didn’t suddenly jump at the loud crash.

Now tense, Joseph pulled himself from the path, shoved on his glasses, quickly threw his black bathrobe on, before heading towards the sound, pausing by his bedroom to grab his gun. Perhaps he was being a pit paranoid, but he’d rather be safe than sorry.

Rounding the corner, he pointed his gun, cocked it back, ready to shoot when he realized he was staring into Sebastian’s large eyes. The older detective had accidently knocked into the table by the door causing a picture to fall and shatter on the ground. “Seb, what are you doing?” he asked lowering the weapon. “I could have shot you.”

“Not my fault it’s fuckin’ dark in here.” He bent down, picking up the picture frame with a wince. “Sorry.”

Joseph set his gun aside to take the item from Sebastian’s hand. It wasn’t much; just one of the last photo’s Joseph took with his parents before he left Canada. He had many more so this wasn’t a complete loss. “It’s fine.” He removed the photo from the broken frame. “Picture’s unharmed.” He spun back to Sebastian, watching the detective rub over his foot. “Stub your toe?”

“Yeah. Hurts.”

“Obviously.” Joseph sighed. “Why are you here?”

“Ah, just, you know.” He shrugged. “Wanted to see ya.”

“Why?”

“Just did.” He then noticed Joseph’s clothing. “Bath?”

“I was enjoying one until I thought someone broke in.”

“Ah, sorry, again.”

Joseph rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m going to get back to my bath. Feel free to…I don’t know. Watch TV or something, but can you clean up the glass first?”

“Will do partner.”

“Thanks.” Joseph left Sebastian to do what he wished, flicking on the hall light as he returned to his bath so Sebastian didn’t break anything else. When he returned to his bath, he sunk in until the water reached just under his nose. He closed his eyes, almost tempted for a nap but that could wait until he was in his bed.

As he lay there, he began to plan his day for tomorrow. With it being his day off, he had a few chores to do then after that he could sit on his couch with the book he was trying to finish but never had the time. “Joseph?”

When he heard the knock, Joseph shook his head of his thoughts. “What?”

“Can I come in?”

“…why? Fine, but why?”

The door clicked open and Sebastian walked in, looking a bit awkward. “Just, well, can I…join ya.”

“…join me?”

“Yeah.”

Joseph stared up his partner heart thudding in his chest. He’d been harboring a crush on Sebastian since the day he met him but Sebastian didn’t know that thus why was

Sebastian asking to join him in his bath? “Why? If you want a bath as well, I’ll be-”

“I want it with you.” He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Joseph’s eyes narrowed as he scanned his partner. He looked nervous oddly enough. “What’s the real reason you want to join me for? Did Kidman dare you to do something like this or do you have a bet with Oscar about something?”

“No. Now just answer yes or no.”

Joseph flicked his eyes to the tub then back to Sebastian. “I guess.” Trying to stare, Joseph watched Sebastian strip from the corner of his eye, trying desperately to hide the heat in his cheeks when Sebastian was stripped down before he stepped into the tub across from Joseph, sitting down. “I still don’t know why you wanted to join me.”

Sebastian shrugged. “Just needed company t’night.”

“Why?”

Sebastian released a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “I missed you.”

Out of everything, that wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting, “Missed me? I saw you a few hours ago. We work together so how can you miss me?”

“I miss…” he gestured with his hands, thinking of the words. “This. I miss being with you outside of work. We don’t do much together anymore and I miss it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He looked at the position they were in then laughed. “I mean, didn’t think I’d be tellin’ ya all this while we’re in the damn bathtub, but what the hell, right?”

Joseph suddenly had an idea. It was going to be bold, bolder then sharing a bath with the man he loved but this could either end their relationship or hopefully take it to the next level.

When Sebastian was relaxed, eyes closed, Joseph took his courage and moved forward, gripping Sebastian shoulders and kissing him. He felt Sebastian jolt, some water slipping over the edge of the tub before he went still in shock. Joseph swore he ruined everything but when he went to pull away, Sebastian yanked him back into the kiss. “This was another reason why I came over.” He whispered, moving to trail his kiss over Joseph’s jaw and neck. “Needed to tell you something really important.”

“Ah,” he sighed, entangling his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, “and that is?”

“I love you.”

“Bull.” He smirked.

Sebastian smirked, using teeth to nip at Joseph’s skin. “I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”

“Mm, then prove it.”

“Fine.”

Joseph gasped when Sebastian lifted him out of the water. “What are you doing?”

“Proving it.” He entered Joseph’s bedroom, tossing him to the bed. “Now look at ya. Naked, wet and incredibly sexy.” He growled as he lowered himself over Joseph’s body.

“Is this how you prove it?” Joseph asked, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, yanking him down into another kiss.

“Yep.”

And the feeling, of finally being with his best friend, of being able to finally kiss him, to finally feel his skin against his, was impossible to describe. Even when he woke up the next day, both their bodies naked and entwined, Joseph didn’t believe it. “Sebastian.” He whispered, having woken up first. He reached out, brushing a strand of hair from Sebastian’s face. “Thank you.” He pressed closer, kissing his chest. “I love you.”

“I love ya too Joseph.” Sebastian whispered. “And it’s not bull. I really do.”

Joseph lifted his head, kissing Sebastian’s lips. “You’d better.” He grinned, pulling Sebastian on top of him. “Now, why don’t you show me again?”

“Gladly.” Sebastian smirked and dove down for another kiss.


End file.
